Ghost Hunt--The Love Between The All Powerful--
by MistysGirl
Summary: The journey between Naru and Mia begins going through the anime and more. Romance is key and the love between these two is unstoppable Definitely going to be LEMONS in chapters later on and other suggested themes Summary's no good but story will be I promise
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody this is my very first fanfic so read! HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GHOST HUNT!**

* * *

 _"Mama why did Dada leave us."_

 _"Mia he didn't leave us he passed on."_

 _"Passed on what does that mean."_

 _"When somebody passes on they leave the world of the living and go to the astral plane. When they are ready to let go they go to the world of the dead and be peaceful."_

 _"What if they cant be peaceful Mama what happens then?"_

 _"Then ghost hunters come."_

 _"Ghostbusters!"_

 _"Umm...No..."_

 _"Awww."_

 _"The ghost hunters I'm talking about are paranormal researchers. They will either convice the spirit to leave or they will force the spirit to leave but don't worry Mia they are all peaceful at the end."_

 _"I got it!"_

 _"What?"_

 _"I will become a ghost hunters and help the spirits!"_

 _Wha...Ok Mia you will become a ghost hunter, but this ghost hunter needs to go to bed."_

* * *

I will never forget that conversation I had with my mom. I wanted to become a ghost hunter so badly when I was younger but I have no clue on what to do to become a ghost hunter, so I dropped that idea. My dad died when I was 1 so I never really knew him but he was the one to name me, well according to my mom. My mom said that my dad died of an accident, what type of accident was always a secret. When I was in middle school my mom died too, the police said that it was a car accident but I didn't believe them, I didn't believe mom either. I had this feeling in my gut that their deaths weren't accidents, I had a feeling they died cause of me and it terrifies me that anyone who gets close to me will die. I never told anybody this, I have a mask that I put on.

But enough of this I never introduced myself, my name is Mia Taniyama and I'm in high school. I love spooky things and I have a knack for telling ghost stories, at least that's what my friends say. Afterschool I hang with my two best friends, well as close as I can get they know nothing about me but I know everything about them. Anyway afterschool is when I telling those ghost stories with Sena and Meme, my friends. Whenever one of us finishes a ghost story we turn off a flashlight, we all have a flashlight. It is said that when all of us are done and all of the lights are off, if you count up to three a light will turn on and that light is supposed to be a ghost, Meme already finished her story.

* * *

"Ok Mia it's your turn" Meme said.

"Ok you guys prepared yourselves this is a good one" I replied.

"Oh please Mia can you please turned down the creepy-ass ghost stories, we have to walk home in the dark" said Meme sarcastically.

"Ha ha...NOPE" I snapped back.

"No but seriously Mia" said Sena.

"No" I said.

"Oh come on" replied Sena.

"I know I'm a sadist" I chuckled.

"Yep" they both said in unison.

"Alright whatever, get ready" I replied.

"Ok" they said in unison again.

"You. Guys. Are. Weird." I said loudly.

"Tch whatever" said Meme.

"Get to it Mia I'm not getting any younger" said Sena.

"Ok. So one day the police got a call from a women saying there was a female voice talking to her when she went to use the bathroom at a local restaurant. The police thought it was a peeper peeping at the people using the restroom so they went to go investigate, but when they asked questions nobody else heard the voice the women was talking about. Eventually they asked the women to go back in the room to see if she could hear the voice again.

"H..hello?" the women asked.

"Do you want me to cover you with a red coat?" the voice asked.

"Y...yes" the women said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"The police burst through the door to find the women covered in blood as though somebody covered her with a red coat".

With that I turned off my flashlight feeling proud that I was able to put the terrified look on their faces.

 _That's hilarious, LOOK AT THEIR FACES hahahahahahaha._

"OMG Mia why did you tell us that story" Sena said.

"Yep, I'm definitely going to have nightmares after this" said Meme.

"Agreed" said Sena.

"Ok Sena its your turn" I said

"Ok. You all know the old school house, how it was being demoed and all of the workers suddenly quit for no reason. Well supposedly there was a reason the reason being the ceilings and walls were falling on top of them, even some of the workers died. It's said to be haunted, by a teacher who committed suicide" Sena said.

"Wow" Meme and I said in unison

"But that's not all, there was a drunk drivers who lost control of his car that hit a school bus full of students on it, killing some of the students, people think they are also haunting the old school house" Sena said.

"That's sad" I said.

After both Meme and Sena nodded Sena turned off her flashlight, and know we have to count.

"One...Two...Three?" we said in unison.

"FOUR!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Suddenly the lights in the room turned on to reveal a teenage boy.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you girls, I heard you talking and I couldn't help myself" said the teenage boy.

"Oh no problem" said Meme.

"Yeah no problem" said Sena.

 _Oh boy, this outta be good._

"What year are you?" asked Meme.

"I'm seventeen this year" he stated.

 _Wait what, normally people would say their a senior._

"Oh wow, that's cool!" said Sena.

"Oh really, how?" asked the teenage boy.

 _His eyes their not smiling._

"You older than us, seniors don't usually stay this late" Sena said.

"Speaking of which, why are you three here?" said the teenage boy while he turned towards me.

 _Wow he's really handsome and sexy, wait WHAT! Mia what the heck, why are you thinking about this URGH._

"We stay afterschool to tell ghost stories" said Meme.

"Oh, you girls tell ghost stories that's interesting." he said back to her while still facing me.

"Yea, ghost stories" I said out loud.

"I don't believe I know your name?" he asked me.

"Mia...Mia Taniyama and these are my friends Sena and Meme and you are...?" I asked."

 _His eyes are smiling at me, why only me?_

"Kazuya Shibuya is my name."

 _Kazuya huh, It doesn't really fit him really._

 _KAZUYA POV (NARU)_

 _So her name is Mia huh Mia Taniyama, it fits her really. She's so beautiful... HOLD ON what am I thinking! Oliver Davis DO NOT LET YOUR GUARD SLIP, something feels of about her there's power coming off of her._

"So Kazuya you wanna tell ghost stories with us next time?" Mia asked me.

"Yes that would be wonderful, when and where should I show up?" I asked her.

"Oh cool" Mia said then she smiled.

 _That's is a wonderful smile, it's so perfect_

The girl named Sena cleared her throat so I looked at her.

"We usually tell ghost stories afterschool but tomorrow we are all busy so how about the next day?" she asked me.

"Sure but where should I show up" I asked her.

"Right here is fine" Mia said

"Sounds like a plan" I said to her. "I must be going now, I will see you girls the day after tomorrow"

MIA POV

 _Oh wow the day after tomorrow seems so fair away! Well better get a good story to tell.  
_

* * *

 **So what did you think, please review and definitely give me some pointers okay.**

 **You got to tell me!**

 **Next chapter coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody I'm happy that I got 31 views and I'm going to continue the story. I would like to thank Professional Dreamer and fabian1nina1 for hitting favorite on my story. I would also like to thank fabian1nina1 and sugar5gdc for following my story. I decided to change the format a little so listen up, Italics are words being said in the mind, regular is actions or back round, underlined is talking and underlined Italics are memories. I think I got all the changes besides bold usually being me. Alright on to the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GHOST HUNT!**

* * *

 _Omg, Omg it's today! Today after school I get to meet Kazuya again AAAAAHHHHH!_

I was walking to school,early, for once in my life. In order to get to school I have to pass the old school house. Two days ago I pretty much ran home after leaving the school, I never really paid attention to the building, and yesterday I ran to school because I was late but now I have time so I'm really looking at the school for once in my life and it's actually really creepy.

"Oh wow the more that I look at this place it creeps me out" I said outloud. "Hold on, what is that"

I was looking into the doors of the old school building and I saw what looks like a camera, so I open the doors and what inside.

"Why is a camera doing in this place" I reached forward to touch the camera.

"Please don't do that" I heard behind me so I whipped around to see Kazuya standing at the door.

"Oh my god Kazuya you scared me" I didn't realize that I leaned back against what appeared to be a cabinet around it started to fall towards me. "AAHH! Help me!"

I felt be shoved downwards and I heard a grunt above me, so when the dizzyness faded and I looked up I saw that Kazuya was above me.

 _AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Hes so close to me. My heart rate is through the roof I hope he cant tell. Wait a minute a cabinet just fell on top of us and I'm worried about him noticing my heart rate, whats wrong with me._

"Are you ok Kazuya?" I asked.

Does it look like I'm ok" he reponded while lifting the cabinet off of us.

 _That was rude, I was just concerned for you I didn't mean to make you mad. Although it is my fault in the first place, I leaned backwards._

"Im sorry I dint mean for this to happen" I said while checking myself for injures. "Are you hurt anywhere?".

"I dont think so, I cant ruin my perfect body so I take care of it" he said while smirking at me.

 _What the hell, his perfect body, well I cant really disagreed it does look good even covered with clothes, it was a little narcissistic._

"Oh" is all I could respond.

"Your name is Mia right".

"Yeah".

"Well I hope you know that you are going to be late for your next class, since the warning bell just rang".

"WHAT!" _When did the warning bell ring._

"Do I really need to repeat myself".

"Huh n...no you dont". _Urgh could you be anymore rude right now._ "I got to go, BYE!"

 **KAZUYA'S POV (NARU)**

 _I'm so glad I got there in time to save her. I cant help but think what could have happen to her if I wasn't here to take the brunt of it._

"Goodbye" I said but I knew that she didnt hear me. "See you after school".

 **Time skip to After school MIA'S POV**

"So... whos looking forward to Kazuya coming?" asked Sena.

"Yeah I wonder if he's good at telling ghost stories" said Meme.

 _Huh...I never really thought of him telling ghost stories, first of all his attitude towards me changes every flipping three seconds I can't tell with him. I mean I deal just fine with the boys in my class and that's saying something but him, I don't know._

"I bet he is" Sena said. "I mean hes got the mysterious vibe going for him".

"Definitely" said Meme.

"I dont know, I dont think he really like tell scary things. I'm not sure if he will tell a story, he might just listen to us tell stories" I pondered outloud.

 _He doesn't seem like the type. Though I know nothing about him, Hmm... I really want to know everything maybe one day I will, I hope._

"Alright Ghost Story Time!" we all said in unison.

"Is that what you three do after school almost everyday" said a random voice.

"Urgh" we all said in unison.

We all turned to reveal Korna, the class bummer. I do not like her one bit, Nah Uh don't like her I can even say I hate her.

"Does it matter what we do Korna, we're not hurting you" I snapped at her.

 _Damn I can really be a bitch. Sometimes I can even amaze myself._

"Well actually for your information I am very in tune with spirits" Krona said.

"Oh yea and I'm a god!" I snapped back.

"Tell me, if you are in-tune to sprirts are any at the school house" Kazuya suddenly said.

"Woah when did you get here Kazuya" I said.

"When she said that she was in tune to spirits Mia" he said turning to me for a second smirking then going back to face Krona "Well is anything there?".

"Yes there is there's the teacher and a few students" she said.

"What a minute, the teacher did suicide and it was explained so the teacher wouldn't haunt the building. The students crash sight was near the building but not on the property so if the students would haunt anyplace it would be the road area" I said suddenly.

 _Woah what the heck where did that come, wow I actually know something._

"Very good Mia" Kazuya said to me, looking at me I could tell that he was happy that I knew something about ghosts.

 _His eyes are smiling at me, god he's handsome._ I smiled like the dork that I am.

"Urgh whatever you say Mr. Narcissistic" Krona said then stormed off like a spoiled child.

 _Good riddance Ms. Bitcholot._

"Sorry Kazuya can we not do this today, I'm not feeling it" Meme said.

"Yea the mood is kind of ruined" Sena said.

"Oh is that so... thats ok" Kazuya said.

With that both Sena and Meme left but when Kazuya went to leave I caught his arm.

 _Urgh my heart is speeding again, why wont one stay at one pace._

"Umm...Kazuya can I talk to you about something" I asked him.

 _I'm going do it, I want to know more about him, I'm going ask him._

"Oh course" he answered with warm comforting eyes.

 _I know one thing, his eyes show more emotion then anything else._

* * *

 **Hey everybody this is the next chapter, I wrote this at like 6:00 in the morning but I forgot to post it. FAILED!, lol. I kinda left this on a cliffhanger, hehe sorry bout that. Please review given tips on future chaps. or give more tips on what I could improve on.**

 **See you next chapter! BYE BYE!**


	3. Update

**I am so so so so so so so so sorry everyone, I'm a dork. Tomorrow school starts and a week ago I just realized, I HAVE NOTHING READY FOR SCHOOL. So for the week before today my sister, my mom and I have been craming this week full of shopping for school. I haven't really had time to update my story so this is the quickest update I can do. The next chapter will be up soon I promise, STAY IN TUNED!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys/girls I know I didn't post for a while, I don't really have a calendar so... ya I might skip days but I know that I'm a jackass for it, unless I give a notice expect every...weekend I think. Nothing's permanent.**

 **I would like to thank fabian1nina1 and Kallen21 for commenting on the previous chapters. Also I would like to thank every 9 favorites and every 13 followers I have on this story.**

 **Without further a-due here's the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GHOST HUNT!**

* * *

 _Last time_

 _I know one thing, his eyes shows more emotion then anything else._

* * *

I pulled Kazuya to the other side of he classroom. _Come on you can do this Mia just ask him._

"So...what is it you wanted to talk about Mia"

"Umm you see.."

"See what?"

 _Oh No you don't, don't be a dick right now, freaking Narcissist._ I must have given him an irritated look because he...

"Sorry Mia"

"Huh what for?"

"I know that I can be a handful sometimes, I don't even know why I'm telling you this"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about Kazuya"

"Hmm"

 _I'm gonna do it, just do it._ "I would really like to know you better".

"Oh really, what makes you think you can get to know me better"

 _What the fuck! Did he seriously say that to me! That's it I'm done I tried to be nice to you, you have been WARNED!_

"Tsk WHATEVER THEN I WAS JUST TRYING TO BE NICE BUT YOU DONT WANT TO BE NICE!"

After my screaming fit I turned around and stormed out of the classroom and down the hall. When I got to the ]school doors I was stopped.

"Wait Mia stop"

"Why should I?"

"I don't think you should get to know me but I really want to get to know you"

"Sorry your a little late there son"

"No don't say that"

"I just said it"

By now I'm at the end of the school driveway and I feel a tug at my wrist and the person spins me around

"What the.."

*KISS*

"Wha..."

"Sorry I just wanted you to stop and listen"

"Ha...Hey Dude I just meet you a few days ago you don't just kiss me"

"Aw but it felt good" He said that so low I almost didn't hear him but I definitely did, yep definitely did.

"It...It...It felt...good, is that what you just said"

"Wait what, you weren't supposed to hear that"

"But I did"

"No you didn't"

"I did"

"You didn't"

"Kazuya I know what I heared"

"You sure about that"

"I KNOW WHAT I HEARD!"

"Ok Ok you knows what you heard ok and I know what I said"

"So you did say it"

"Umm...yes yes I did"

"Oh ok...wow"

"Wow?"

"Yeah wow, I never was told that before"

"Ahh was that your first kiss?"

"Yea so what, you got a problem with it?"

"No but I would imagine that you wanted your first kiss with someone you liked."

"Well I have many more 'firsts' to come."

At the same exact time we both blushed.

"That's not what I meant."

"Yeah I know."

"Uh.. well this is awkward."

"It is but it shouldn't."

"No Im pretty sure its supposed to be awkward."

"Oh ok.'

"Ok"

*Silence*

"Um so Kazuya so you stopped me for something."

"Oh yea about that, you offered to get to know me better"

"Kaz-"

"I know that you took it back and now you don't want to get to know me better, so I'm making an offer."

"Whats the offer?"

"I would love to get to know you better Mia."

"Love?"

"Umm like, I meant that I would like to get to know you better."

 _Aww Kinda disappointed I thought that he meant love. Wait What. Mia Taniyama what are you thinking. **But he kissed me**. That's means nothing it was a kiss to get you to stopped moving. **But he said it felt good, that means he liked it.** Well I.. **Ha you don't even know what to think right now.**_

"Mia?"

 _He did say that he liked it. **Yes yes he did.** But I don't wait to make an conclusions. **Why not, jumping right in is our style.** This is a boy we're talking about. **So what difference does it make.** My heart is the difference._

"Mia!"

 ** _What do you mean your heart?_** _I mean my heart, what if I fall in love. **Then take him down with us, make him love us.** You cant make someone fall in love with you. **Urgh fine do whatever you want.**_ _Thank you~._

The feel of two hands shaking me wake me out of the trance I was in.

"MIA!"

"WHAT"

"Oh thank god, I was calling you but didn't answer."

"Sorry, I was discussing you" I mumbled.

"Discussing me, with who, where?"

"In my head" I mumbled back.

"In your-... you know what whatever, did you think over my offer."

 _That was the whole discussion stupid hehe._

"Umm yeah and I think that it could work."

"I hear a but, why do I hear a but."

"BUUUTTTT we are going to have to work on your attitude Naru."

"NARU!?"

"Opps."

"Where did you hear that from!?"

"Don't have to tangle your balls in your pants-...- wait you've been called that before...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Stop laughing at me."

I waited in till my laughs when down a to a giggle then I started talking again.

"Sorry, *giggle* I knew *giggle* I couldn't *giggle* of *giggle* been the *giggle* only one to come up with *giggle, giggle, giggle, giggle* NARU THE NARSISSIT! *full blown laughter-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*gasp*HAHAHAHAHA"

"This is not funny" Kazuya says kinda deflated.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*gasp*HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"You can stop now."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA*gasp*HAHAHAHAHAHAAHA"

"Please stop laughing at me."

"HAHAHAhahahahahahahahah*gasp*hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe*giggle, giggle, giggle, giggle*gasp*

"You ok now."

*giggle* "Yeah I think so" *giggle* "Maybe just a little longer."

"That was not funny at all"

-Deep Breath-

"It kinda was sorry"

"Are you sure you're ok."

"I'm fine now."

"You were laughing pretty hard."

"I'm ok, it's all out of my system now."

"You sure"

"I'm positive."

"Oooookkkkkk, then"

"Naru" -snort- *slaps hand over mouth*

"Did you just-"

"I think I did."

"Why are you surprised."

"Cause I never-"

"It was kinda cute."

"You think my snort was cute!"

"Ha yeah it was."

"Really?"

"Yeah.'

"Oh wow thanks I guess."

"Your Welcome."

-Silence-

"Um so, what were we talking about?"

"I don't know to be honest."

"Hmph"

"Hmph"

*Looks at each other*

-Burst out laughing together-

* * *

 **I hope everybody liked this chapter!** **Remember to comment on the chapters and you get a shout out!** **In till next time-**

 **Au Revoir!**


End file.
